


好梦

by LaTregua



Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Tokiwa Sougo, Bottom Woz, Dubious Consent, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Top Tokiwa Sougo
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaTregua/pseuds/LaTregua
Summary: 庄沃。沃兹没想到的是，自己本应凄惨地死去，却依然被时王救了回来。这得付出点代价——对他来说并不昂贵。
Relationships: Tokiwa Sougo/Woz
Kudos: 7





	好梦

**Author's Note:**

> 之前写的，Over Quartze的canon divergence，有一点点肉渣（口交）  
> 剧情肯定存在bug，随便看看

“但是，我并不讨厌称呼你为‘我的魔王’。”

沃兹正打算把自己控制得完美无瑕的微笑表情作为自己送给庄吾最后的礼物，举步欲走时，感到没抱着逢魔降临历的那边小臂传来了使劲的拖曳。

他猝不及防地踉跄着被拉回铁栏杆前，正对着庄吾极力压抑的阴沉表情，没把自己手臂上旧伤传导到大脑中的痛感表现出一丝一毫。

“那么，我的魔王，您还有什么想说的吗？”

庄吾深吸了口气。

“我想我会变成逢魔时王的。”

沃兹对着庄吾笃定的语气轻轻挑眉。

“哦——那么，我的魔王，你要如何……”

“我想说的是，沃兹，我确信你在2068年是做我的辅佐官，而非那个‘庄悟’的。”

庄吾放开了沃兹的手肘，淡然地转身走回那张简陋肮脏的小床边，而背对着他的沃兹愣了一秒，随即失笑离去。

——自己竟然有一瞬间觉得逢魔时王的确是这个叫常磐庄吾的普通高中生，大概是这一年和他相处时用力过猛了吧。

自己毫无必要地来探望庄吾，看来也是最近假戏真做的副作用呢。

他一路走到凭空而起的宝座旁，流畅地对“庄悟”单膝跪下。

“我的魔王，请您放心，关押那个替身的牢房一切正常，马上就可以执行处决。”

他在说出处决二字时微不可察地犹豫了一下。

……为什么之前没选个普通一点的傀儡呢。

因此单独和盖茨对峙时，他不可避免地被动摇了。

在漫长的战斗中沃兹太早地耗尽了体力。

原来……逢魔时王的力量，远比他想象的更强大。

他踉跄地走到某条被毁坏的小巷中靠墙坐下，拿着手中的表端详。不知外面的战局还要多久才能结束，但时管局——恐怕胜算不大。

他做出判断时捏紧了手里的表。

之前自欺欺人地觉得自己从来没有动摇未免太天真了，但临到此时才反应，便已不是弃暗投明，而是投机行径了，不如被已经变成逢魔的常磐庄吾直接处决来得更为干净利落。

常磐庄吾并不是信口开河，不管是怎么办到的，他确实变成了比时管局更加强大的逢魔。

头顶巨石落下时他已心存死志，只是不想死得太难看，勉强挪动身体往外面走了半步，但被大魔神机击落的建筑残渣毫不留情地砸在他背部，似乎是精准地砸断了他的脊柱。

——当自己已变成面目全非的尸体时，时王大概不会有心情费力把自己找出来鞭尸了吧。

他再次睁眼时头枕在柔软的臂弯中，眼前一片水雾，模糊的视野中，穿着灰粉色开衫的常磐庄吾抿着嘴望着他。本应痛彻骨髓的伤口已然消失，他就像庄吾想象的那样，惊讶地撑起身体，迷茫地对庄吾投以疑惑的目光。

“那个常磐庄悟已经死了。”

相比平时显得略微冷淡的语气。

——为什么自己会如此习惯地揣测常磐庄吾的心情？

庄吾拿出口袋里的二阶时王表盘在沃兹眼前摇了摇。

没等沃兹想通有什么必要把自己救回来，庄吾已经把手臂伸到了他腿弯下，抱起沃兹离开小巷。

“而救你不过是顺手罢了，恰巧，我们之间也有些值得清算的东西。”

明明比自己小、比自己矮，沃兹被抱着时却感到了并非由伤痛引起的慌张，他手足无措地看着常磐庄吾熟练地绕过地上他同事的尸体走上王座，而这次迎接他们的是真心实意喊着“时王”的人们。

即使没有人在意王为什么抱着他的辅佐官，沃兹看着底下狂热的人群仍不寒而栗。远处不知事态何以至此的月读与盖茨紧蹙着眉头而不敢上前，显然逢魔即使真成了至高至善的王，也不是普通人所能挑战的。

他看着庄吾觉得很陌生。

明明相比于一年前，是否长高了5厘米都难说，但他若有所感，或许庄吾就此变成了王，很难再看到他的笑容了。

大魔神机被自如控制，所有的混乱仅仅在片刻之间就得到了处理，或许今天才是真正的逢魔之日。

他蜷缩在时王怀里，但修长的双腿不可避免地被扶手硌得很疼，直到小腿麻木，时王才施施然站起，从容走下台，人群自动分开一条通道供他走过。

至于时王到底说了什么，他半个字也没听清。

忽然阳光掩去光芒，他被重新带到那个庄吾之前住过的小小牢房中。

“沃兹就现在这待几天吧，毕竟还有很多事等着我去处理。”

恍惚间他觉得时王嘴角仍然带着和以前相同的笑容，直到腿上麻木过后突然涌起的酸涩唤回他的注意力。勉强缩在狭窄的床上，腿依然只能搁在栏杆上，他突然想到，恐怕对矮他不少的少年魔王来说，这样的环境也太逼仄了些。

倒也不必继续自怜下去。

他留意到送水食的狱监越来越自然地称庄吾为时王，既崇敬且畏惧，而他对此无力改变，只能抓起没多少营养的正餐塞进嘴里。

既然时王还不想让他死，那就多活几天吧。

他其实并没有被饿到，只是水却给得格外吝啬，三天之后——至少在他的感官可触及的范围内勉强估计到的——时王终于重新出现在视野里。

他自嘲地想，明明自己在退出战场之前已经动摇着真心希望庄吾变为时王，但当这一切来临时，即使是至仁至善的魔王，他也愧见。

几天之内情境调转，但他自认绝非什么刚烈性格，时王刚凭空拿出水杯，他已经迫不及待地想开口求人。

时王好心地往他干涩的喉咙灌入几十毫升甘露，却立刻把水杯拿开。

现在的他勉强能开口说话，却比之前更迫切地渴望着水。

“魔王陛下……求你……”

他拉住时王那件熟悉开衫的一角，时王往后退开一步，他就半顺势地跌跪到了冰冷的地砖上。另一只手也攀上时王的衣角，他仰起头，乞求地望着时王。

“嗯，可以给你水喝，但之后也有些代价要付哦。”

为什么要在乎这些代价呢。

他点头之后果真获得了大量的清水，一些从嘴角滑落到地面上，混着原来已经凝固的血迹晕开。

他重新被时王抱起。

“来吧，沃兹，这里不大合适。”

不太……合适……？

他本想拍开时王的手自己走，但不知为什么仍是昏昏沉沉的，只能任由自己被抱在怀里，略略想清了时王想让自己干的事。

时王会知道吗……？自己以前就经常帮时王解决那些小小的“生理问题”。

常磐庄吾的怀抱似乎有魔力。如果要求科学一点的解释，那大概还是二阶时王的作用，总之，等沃兹进入那个熟悉的房间时，他已经大致恢复了体力，至少不再是站起来也摇摇欲坠的样子了。

不等庄吾说什么，他主动跪下解开了庄吾的皮带，这反而让庄吾惊讶地僵住了半秒。

即使在这种情况下他也能熟练地唤起时王的欲望，这很容易，因为现在的时王还没有50年后那么挑剔、难以取悦，他只是小心翼翼地伸出舌头舔了两口庄吾的阴茎，就明显感到它兴奋地挺立起来，戳到他口腔上壁。

只是这点程度的难受不算什么。

他尽量让自己吞得顺利些，到了刚好顶住喉咙口的地方，双手的拇指和食指就正好环在根部。离自己上一次干这种事隔得有点久了，所以他慢慢退出来时留意着不能硌到时王。要是不用顶到喉咙里就好了，他抱着侥幸这么想。

但这次过关比他想象得还容易得多，没过多久庄吾就达到了高潮，温热的液体喷薄而出，他毫不在意地全吞了下去，对面的人比他更惊讶。

原来一开始的逢魔时王也是会露出这种没能掌控一切的慌张表情的啊。

他被拉着手腕站起来，双手被半自愿地锁住摁到墙上，庄吾踮着脚尖把嘴唇覆盖上来，但等两人唇齿相交时，那些精液早就被吞得干干净净。

这回被动的变成了他。虽然是个带着凶狠的吻，但这样的待遇，放到2068年，足够时王的一个情人出去吹嘘三天三夜。不必说吻，寡情的魔王连同床共枕的资格都吝于给予大多数情人，而他是惟一能时不时在魔王的房间过夜的。

这多多少少让他好受了些，至少能安慰自己，大概自己终究还是不同的。但就算如此，他也只得到过一个留在鬓角的如蜻蜓点水般的吻。

没想到未来一直心心念念的奖励在此刻被兑现了。

他犹豫着不敢吻回去，只能任由庄吾在他口腔里横冲直撞，释放着一点之前残留下的怨恨，和不知是什么时候积累起来的微薄爱意。

虽然微薄，但说是欲望也好，说是怜惜也好，他自认是不会弄错时王的情绪的。

他刚被放开，庄吾立刻贪心地重新靠上来，这次却只是很随便似的在嘴角舔了一口就退回去了。

庄吾至此方不那么阴沉了些，嘴角带着若有若无的弧度，转身拿了水杯来，把因筋疲力尽而滑落到墙根的沃兹勉强拉起一些，杯口对着因之前亲吻而有点红肿的嘴唇，捏着下颌把水倾倒下去一些。

“魔王陛下……还有什么……”

“今天就到此为止吧，沃兹，既然你那么熟练，以后这些就都交给你了哦。”

但不知为何，他昏昏沉沉失去意识后，梦里却是几十年后他单膝跪在魔王面前，而魔王温柔地抚过他鬓角的恬静场面。


End file.
